


More Than A Dream

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Poetic Alec, magnus is adorable, one of my greatest written pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: If the sun could be jealous, it would be because of Magnus Bane,the man that can outshine the sun.





	More Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [liquid gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011186) by [gingergenower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower). 



> This may be one of best written pieces to date. 
> 
> Also this is my first Malec fic I’ve written since late last year— all the others ones I’ve uploaded here are from my wattpad where I started but am now transitioning here! 
> 
> & you guys have got to go check out the linked fic, you will not be disappointed!

Mornings like today are when Alexander Lightwood is most content. When he wakes and the first thing his eyes notice are the sun— no, not the one in the sky, the one that is laying on his _chest_ , illuminatingan aura that he doesn’t even know. If the sun could be jealous, it would be because of Magnus Bane, _the man that can outshine the sun._

Slowly but surely Alec falls asleep again to the sight of Magnus, with a smile on his face and arms wrapping slightly tighter around the warm, silky smooth body in front of him.

A few hours have passed when his eyes blink open, yet again to the most beautiful sight any eyes could behold, _Magnus_. This time he wakes on his side with Magnus laying beside him on his back. He smiles at himself as thoughts of Magnus filter his mind and he has no intentions of _ever_ changing that.

Magnus stirs slightly, in an awkward way that catches Alec’s eyes. His first instinct is that it’s a nightmare, he wants to wake him up, _protect him_ — but then he sees a smile tug on Magnus’ lips. Alec is dumbfounded for a moment but then Magnus slowly awakens and tilts his head to see _his man_. They greet each other with soft smiles, ones that are reserved for each other until Magnus breaks the beautiful silence.

“Alexander, I had a dream.” His voice is raspy and thick with sleep and his expression is almost, _shy_?

Alec doesn’t know what to make of it just yet, is it good? Bad? Before his mind can ponder any further he stops and speaks.

“And what did you dream about?” He asks, genuinely, as his hand comes up to caress Magnus’ cheek.

“Well, you asked me to marry you and I said yes and-“ He pauses.

Alec’s looking at him like _that_ , like he knows something that the other doesn’t. His eyes are blown wide with lust in seconds, Magnus doesn’t know why and he has _that_ smile on his face, the one that makes Magnus weak in the fucking knees and it’s all too much for him now.

“Sa _yang_ , that wasn’t a dream.” Alec whispers, shaking his head.

He props himself on one elbow as his other hand brings Magnus’ left hand to view, the sun is seeping through the drapes right behind his hand and it only makes the sight even more magical. They both gaze at his hand for a moment, his ring finger to be exact where the Lightwood family ring is wrapped around. Alec intertwines their hands together and lays it next to Magnus’ head as he hovers over him slightly.

“You _did_ say, yes.” He affirms, sapphire eyes beaming into chocolate eyes.

“ _Oh_.” Is all Magnus can mutter out timidly but a moment later his eyes fall shut and Alec knows why.

He brings their intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the side of Magnus’ wrist before letting go and running that hand through Magnus’ hair. 

“ _Let me see._ ” Alec asks quietly, like it’s a secret for the two of them but Magnus doesn’t move so he leans down and kisses his eyelid. “Magnus.” He pleads, moving to kiss the other eyelid, then moving back up.

A faint blush appears on Magnus’ bronze, creamy skin as his eyes open, _like the way honey slowly drips out of the container, smooth and slow, yet captivating_ and like every time, now is no different because Alec’s breath hitches and he’s taken by surprise. ‘ _Rings of gold encase the pupils of these eyes, the eyes I’m in love with_ _._ ’ Alec had once told Magnus on a rather insecure night and in this moment, he thought no different. As if the man who made the vessel that was his body and poured pure, melted gold into it, leaving only his eyes to behold what they showed. And yet his eyes show that the melted gold never toughens— rather, it stirs as his eyes do, giving it life, radiating strength as well as warmth. It is enchantingly beautiful, the mesmerizing rich colour that abides within those golden eyes. It is the sun searing through those eyes— but better. _Incomparable_.

They stay like that, the cascade of Magnus’ amber inflicted eyes taking over the haze of the sun in their room while their love is silently being confessed— _poured_ , through both their eyes and then they are being spoken.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus says, awestricken, both hands coming up to hold Alec’s face, “you’re thinking out loud.” He gives him a weak smile as his eyes pool with tears.

Just as they’re about to slip, Alec catches them with his thumbs and wipes them away. Scolding his brain for making the man he loves so dearly, cry but realizing those are rather happy tears, so he allows it for the moment.

“You’re kind of going to be my husband.” Alec teases, lightening up the moment, making Magnus chuckle before he pulls Alec down and brushes their noses together. 

 _“I love you.”_ They both murmur, eyes and voices full to the brim with adoration for each other. 

A sparkle flickers in his cat eyes and then, somehow, Alec’s eyes are glowing just as luminously as Magnus’, igniting an auburn flame around them and if you were anyone but Magnus and Alec you would be in awe. You would say you’ve never seen anything like it. But for them, it’s nothing out of the ordinary, this is who they are, this is what they do.

They lambent light as individuals, they are strong and resilient and beautiful but together, _together_ they are a powerhouse, a flame waiting to ignite everytime, they are unbreakable— and even when bent, they know how to come back as one, to learn to love like they’ve never before. 

Mornings like today are when Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane are most content. When they no longer want to sleep because reality is truly better than any dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> goo follow my insta, malecxgallavich and twitter, bestofgalavich  
> , I finally learned how to link! <3
> 
> Also, please comment and let me know if you enjoyed, it would mean the world. I love you guys so much!
> 
> sayang= darling in indonesian


End file.
